Force of Nature
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: Rin is a troubled and lost soul. Sesshomaru is a jerk who's too prideful to admit he's lonely, what would marriage be like for the two? Summary sucks I know, I promise the actual story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Life had never had much to offer her, and she had never wanted to live it to the fullest.

She had been born into one of Japan's most wealthy families, but she didn't care for the materialistic ideals that her siblings did. She could have any and everything her heart desired, but she had never wanted anything. Most likely she never would.

She never went out, refusing to attend any school or to have tutors. Instead doing all of her schooling online. She stayed closed up in her large dimly lit bedroom, sitting on the window seat looking out into the distance.

Her meals were delivered by dumbwaiter, and no one ever spoke to her just as she wished.

* * *

"Your daughter sounds perfect!" The professionally dressed, silver haired Inu demon said. "My son needs a wife and refuses to find one on his own."

"He...doesn't sound right for Rin." A man with jet black hair and worried brown eyes said

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I'm not really sure how to explain it since her mother didn't really explain much to me." The human male said, "...emotionally my daughter has needs, and your son sounds like an emotionally void monster."

"I see..." The demon said. He was not about to give up though, this was important.

"Rin could break at any moment, so I pretty much just make sure she has whatever she wants and needs...in truth I haven't actually seen my daughter since she was six."

"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"She just wants to sit in her room and be alone, closed off from everything."  
"Perhaps I could do something."  
"What could you do?"

"Show me to her room." The demon said. The man didn't think that it was such a good idea, but he did as instructed.

* * *

She was aware of the door to her room opening, she was aware that her father was one of the two people who had entered. She did nothing to acknowledge their presence in her domain.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"She's angry with us..." Her father said his fear evident.  
"How can you tell?"

"The thunder..."

As if to prove his point more thunder rumbled, this time directly overhead.

"Rin please do not be angery. I am Inutashio, and I wished to personally give you the good news." The demon said keeping his tone cheerful.

There wasn't any thunder as she gave him the chance to speak.

"You will be marrying my son next month!"

...

Not only was there thunder, but the wind picked up to a deadly speed. Rain fell in a thick curtain, and lightning struck the ground with every strike. Lucky for everywhere else, Rin was keeping her _little_ tantrum centered over the estate.

"We should go!" Her father said urgently pulling Inutashio from the room.

"I think Rin and Sesshomaru will be good for each other." The demon said leaving the home of his soon to be daughter-in-law.

"This is not going to end well..." Rin's very worried father sighed.

* * *

**R&R please.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"You found me a wife? Sesshomaru asked.

His father had returned to the company, and immediately told him the news. "I thought we discussed this father."

"Sesshomaru, I will be retiring at the end of the month. If you do not marry Rin you will not be taking my place, and if she is not pupped and living a happy life by next year you'll be removed from the company."

"Define happy."

"One big happy family, no one regretting the marriage, no faking any of it either." Inutashio said leaving his son's office. "Now I have to go and deal with your brother."

* * *

Kagome moved throughout the mansion packing what of her belongings she wanted to keep.

Inuyasha refused to stop sleeping with Kikyo. Kagome was carrying his child, she was due any day now, and he was sleeping with with some oil tycoon's whore sister. Well, he could sleep with whoever he wanted to now, she was leaving and since he was cheating on her she hadn't needed him to get all the documents for a divorce.

"Please make sure his lawyer gets these Myoga." She said giving the butler her wedding ring and the envelope from her lawyer.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." He said ashamed of his master.  
"He doesn't want or care about me and the baby, Myoga. And now he wont have us." She said. "I'll send for the rest of my things tomorrow."

"I'll see to it that there are no problems."

* * *

"Look old man, Kagome doesn't care about Kikyo." Inuyasha said, "she loves me and knows that I love her and the pup more than anything."

"So instead of listening you've decided to learn the hard way?" His father sighed leaving.

* * *

"What exactly are you doing, or rather having us do?" Yumi asked.

"I can't stop this wedding, so we're all going to make a book showing this Sesshomaru guy how to treat your sister."

"Oh." Taru said.

"If its for Rin then I don't mind." Kimiko smiled.

"Then lets get to work!" Their father said.

Rin was not happy, but the storm had become a city wide light rain. She was going to be forced into a marrige, but unless this guy expected her to perform her wifely duties there was nothing stopping her from just moving to his house and locking herself in a room.

_I cannot deal with this... _She told herself. _I-I'm just not strong enough._

__This was a real mess that she'd gotten into, and she once again found herself wishing that her mother was around.

_Mother would be much better at this than father._

The rain finally stopped, making way for the return of the sun. Though it was setting by the time she'd actually managed to calm down.

* * *

"I would like to meet my future bride." Sesshomaru told his father as they were leaving the office that evening.

"You want to meet Rin?"  
"That's what I said." Sesshomaru replied, "do try not to repeat yourself or me again father...it makes you seem stupid." He said as they boarded the elevator.

"I'll take you with me when I pay her father another visit tomorrow."  
"Good, I'll make plans to take her to dinner."

"That's not going to happen." His father said a bit nervous.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"You'll see."

Sesshomaru didn't like not being answered , but he let it go in favor of mocking his least favorite person in the world...well, one of them anyway.

"So did the half breed heed your advice?"  
"No, your brother insists that Kagome loves him way too much to care about his affair with Kikyo."

"Did she leave yet?" Sesshomaru asked.

"According to Izyoi; she's all set up in the apartment you helped her find." Inutashio said.

"Kagome is a good person, she's pregnant with that idiot's child, and he's taking her for granted because he can't get over his high school girlfriend." Sesshomaru said.

"well, are you going to treat Rin better than your brother treats his wife?"

Sesshomaru didn't dignify the question with an answer. He could do any and everything better than Inuyasha.

* * *

**AN: Drama bum!  
**

**R&R :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Kagome did what?" Inuyasha demanded.

The entire staff was in the kitchen sulking because the lady of the house had gone.

"She left." Myoga said, "she said since you wanted to be a cheating bastard and cared more about Kikyo than she and the baby, then you could just have your whore and wouldn't have to worry about them stopping you."

Inuyasha looked over the paper the old butler had given him. Kagome had filed for divorce they had a meeting with the judge after Sesshomaru's wedding.

"Do you know where she went?"  
"Just that she found a place, and wants you to know that you will never see her or the baby again...after Sesshomaru's wedding anyway." Myoga told him.

* * *

"So she's from a wealthy family at least." Sesshomaru said as they stood outside Rin's home.

"Yes, I doubt she's looking forward to seeing you." Inutashio said going by the heavy feeling in the air.

"Why does it feel like someone has died?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"You'll see..." Inutashio said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _That's two times now._

* * *

"What is this?" Sesshomaru demanded; Rin's father had given him a very thick stack of bound paper.

"Instructions on how to keep Rin from destroying the world." The human said.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Her mother has shown up...she will be better at explaining things."

Sesshomaru decided it wouldn't be a problem to read the information he'd been presented with. If it would make his new wife happy it would help him make the point that he could do any and everything better than Inuyasha. Not that he felt the need to prove it or anything.

"I wish to personally introduce my self to Rin, so perhaps things wont be so akword later on." Sesshomaru said.  
"Alright." Rin's father sighed, he really needed to learn how to argue with demons.

"You said that her mother is here?" Inutashio asked as they were led up the stairs.  
"I don't know if she still is, but she was a moment ago."

Sesshomaru didn't pay much attention, he was following along and reading some of the information about Rin.

**-Rin doesn't go out**

**-Rin dislikes interacting with people  
**

**-Rin doesn't speak  
**

**-Rin never leaves her room  
**

****Sesshomaru stopped reading when he picked up on a mouth watering sent.

"This is her room Tashio- San."

"Thank you, I'll be along soon father."  
"Do not remain in her presence should the weather take a turn for the worse. It could prove catastrophic." Her father warned as Sesshomaru entered his daughter's room.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the room silently and went to stand next to the window seat. He studied her before speaking.

She was very lovely despite how pale she was from being a shut in. She had long silky black hair that flowed all the way down to her waist, and deep brown eyes that he doubted he could ever say no to let alone free his soul from. Her lips were pink and pouty. She wasn't rail thin, her breasts were most definitely a c-cup, and her hips were what his step mother would classify as perfect for bearing him children.

_'Yes she will look fine on my arm, and delicious in my bed.'_

__Sesshomaru took a seat next to her on the lavender colored window seat.

"Rin my name is Sesshomaru Tashio and you as you have been informed will be my bride."

She remained silent, not that he had expected a reply.

"Your family has composed a book so that I might learn more about you before we wed, but I would much rather learn more about you from you."

She sighed. It held no emotion, so he wasn't deterred and a glance out the window told him that it was still a beautiful sunny day.

"I wish to take you out to dinner tomorrow night." He said opening her hand and placing a piece of paper in it before closing her fingers back.

"Text this number and tell me where you wish to go." And he left.

* * *

**AN: I like to think of this as a very sweet moment between the two...I may make more of them as the story progresses.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Rin looked up her favorite restaurant on her computer, well it had been her favorite when she was little. Before she got like this.

_Looking up a restaurant doesn't mean that I want to go, and it certainly doesn't mean that I'm going to text him. _She sighed inwardly. _But if I'm not interested then why didn't I get angry? Why the hell am I still thinking about this?_

Sesshomaru's visit that morning was really bothering her. She hadn't reacted at all. Not even when he'd had the audacity (I love using this word) to touch her.

_Why am I suddenly feeling happy? Why am I suddenly feeling? Why am I looking up places to go and eat?_

_Why do I still have his number?_

The sheet of paper was tacked to her message board with her calendar. It felt as though it was daring her to text him. Thant piece of paper possessed all of Sesshomaru Tashio's arrogance.

It couldn't walk, it couldn't talk, it couldn't move; yet it was being so incredibly arrogant.

It was mocking her.

That damn piece of paper had some how absorbed his personality!

_Why is it so hard for me to choose?_ Had she really been locked up inside her self for so long that she couldn't decide weather or not she wanted to go out?

_I haven't left this room since my sixth birthday, _she thought looking at the four lavender painted walls that had been her solitude. _Twelve years...I've been alone, pushing people away for twelve years._

That was what her life was now. _Maybe this is a sign that it doesn't have to be._ She thought picking up her phone and texting her sister.

_Its a sign that I don't want it to be._

* * *

**AN: I will be posting the next chapter today as well to make up for the shortness of this one, but I just thought that Rin deserved her own moment since she's been so quiet.  
**

**R&R  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

"Yumi? What are you doing here?"

"Hey daddy. Rin's going out to eat at Shikon and needs me to take her dress shopping."

Before he could tell his oldest daughter that what she said couldn't be possible; Rin came to the door ready to go shopping with her half sister, and wearing a cute orange and white checkered sundress. Her hair was pulled back by a white ribbon her bangs framing her face. And on her feet was a shinny pair of orange sandles. On her back an orange purse/backpack.

"Wow! You even put on a little make up." Yumi said happily pulling her sister out the door and towards her car, "Bye daddy! I'll have her back by dinner!" She called before speeding off.

_Rin's going out?_ He thought to himself still in shock.

* * *

Sesshomaru hadn't wasted any time getting reservations. He hadn't expected Rin to actually text him, and had been making plans to go and visit her again when he'd recieved her message.

"You seem to be in a good mood..." Inuyasha grumbled.  
"Still sulking I see." Sesshomaru said.

"I knoW I screwed up okay!" The half demon snapped, "I knew Kagome was upset, and I just shrugged it off like it didn't matter."

"Now you've lost your wife and kid, not to mention the girl you were cheating with had just wanted to humiliate you by ruining your marriage and left the country with her real lover."Sesshomaru said.

A moment of silence passed.

"I heard she plans on leaving the country once the baby is born."  
"She can't do that!" Inuyasha snapped.  
"Why do you care brother?" Sesshomaru asked not bothering to hide his anger. "You had a happy perfect life with your wife, and your first born days away!"

Inuyasha flinched.

"And like the bastard you are you gave it up. Because why? Your high school crush came back into town."

"I-..."

"Be quiet. Your making the same mistakes as father, only Kikyo isn't your mate. And you destroyed your family."

Inuyasha saw something in his brothers eyes that he had never seen before. Sesshomaru knew exactly where Kagome was, he was beginning to believe everyone but him knew where she'd hidden herself.

"I want to speak with her."

"She'll be at my wedding. You need to use this time apart to think about her, and if you're really what she needs." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha left the office, _Am I what Kagome needs right now?_

* * *

Rin had picked out a beautiful navy blue cotton dress. It stopped just before her knees and had straps that tied around her neck, leaving her back and shoulders exposed.

"I'm really proud of you Rin." Yumi said, "you're finally coming out again, and you've kept calm all day...who knows in a few days you may start talking again!"

Rin allowed a small smile to grace her features. _Maybe I will speak again..._ She thought with some hope.

* * *

**AN: Man Sesshomaru sure did tear ****into Inuyasha, But he needed to do it wouldn't you agree?**

**R&R  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Rin agreed to go to dinner with you?" Inutashio asked as they sat in the hospital waiting room.

Kagome had been feeling some very strong pains and fearing for the baby's safety Izyoi had phoned the boys, and brought the pregnant girl to the hospital. Inuyasha still painfully unaware of everything.

"I was surprised she agreed as well." Sesshomaru said.  
"Have you been reading the book her family put together for you?" His father asked.  
"I've finished it actually." Sesshomaru answered.

Not only had he read the entire thing, but he'd also made copies and commanded his entire house hold staff to memorize it as well. "Here I made you and mother a copy as well." He said giving his father a stack of papers from his briefcase.

"You certainly are putting much more effort into this than I expected you would." Inutashio said.

"Father I know you had someone find my mate." Sesshomaru said, "I have already acknowledged that Rin was made for me by the Kami, and I'd die before allowing my life to go down the same road as the half-breed."

Inutashio wasn't surprised that Sesshomaru had figured things out, but after meeting the young lady he was concerned about weather Sesshomaru could keep her happy. _Though at the moment he seems to be doing an amazing job. _The elder demon thought to himself.

* * *

"Kagome...are you at least willing to speak to Inuyasha?" Izyoi asked. Out of everyone she was the most disappointed in Inuyasha, and had been the first person to give him a piece of her mind.

"I will hear what he wishes to say at the wedding, and I will send him a picture of our son after he is born." Kagome said, "I cannot say that I'll give him another chance, or that I will allow him to be a part of our lives."

"All I'm asking is that the two of you at least talk about things, for the sake of the baby."

"That I can promise." Kagome said smiling at her mother-in-law.

* * *

Izyoi was going to be staying at the hospital with Kagome. She was going to be kept there since from the looks of things she could go into labor at any moment.

Everyone was on edge waiting for the baby to come; Sesshomaru was most anxious, though he would never admit it.

He was going to get a nephew and a bride before the month was over.

_My life is well._

* * *

Rin sat up in bed it was late and she needed to get some sleep, but her mind wouldn't rest and her eyes just wouldn't stay closed.

_Perhaps Sesshomaru could help me... _She thought sending him a text.

**-I can't sleep, could you talk to me until I do? **

**XxXxXxXxXxX- **

Sesshomaru knew that she wasn't going to say anything back or carry on a conversation with him. But he called her anyway.

He told her about his day, about Inuyasha and Kagome and their problems, about how he was happy about the baby coming, about random things that meant absolutely nothing to either of them. He spoke to her until he heard her breathing signal that she was indeed fast asleep.

Sesshomaru had never once just spoken to anyone before, he usually shunned social interaction. And others found him too intimidating to speak to. Was being married to Rin going to make him happier?

_My life is well. _He thought for a second time that night.

* * *

"What're you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kikyo was standing on his doorstep with her bags. "I'm moving in. Now that I'm positive your bitch wife is gone we can be together." She said.

Inuyasha blocked her from taking a step forward.

"You are not welcome here," he told her. "You are a home wrecking whore, go back to your other lovers."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"  
"Sleeping with you was a mistake. I had a crush on you in high school, and I let my life crumble for a meaningless fling."

Kikyo was not happy hearing this, she'd worked too hard getting rid of Kagome and the brat for him to screw it all up because he loved his wife and baby.

"I have a lot of mistakes to fix, and I'm starting by getting rid of you." He said slamming the door in her face.

* * *

**AN: Don't be mad about the length. This is just a filler chapter to end the day. Next will be Rin and Sesshomaru's date ! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up outside of Rin's home, his demon excited to be spending time with their mate. However, on the outside Sesshomaru kept his cold and unapproachable look.

"Time to make a good impression." He said walking up to the door and ringing the bell.

* * *

Rin was in the parlor dressed and waiting with a cup of hot tea and a novel in her hands. Sesshomaru was pleased that she was ready to go on time, and she looked beautiful in her new dress with her hair in curls.

"You look lovely Rin." He said complementing her and at the same time dismissing the fact that her oddly nervous father was also in the room.

"I will have her back here no later than eleven." He said to the man he was pretty much convinced was as weak and useless as he'd always perceived humans to be.

Rin's father simply nodded and forced a smile as he watched his youngest child walk out the door. _Please Kami let her have a nice time with him! _The stressed man prayed silently. He tried not to think about the horrors that would befall the city should Rin become upset.

* * *

So far so good.

Rin had used her phone to ask Sesshomaru about his day, so he was explaining that to her. They hadn't had any problems ordering their food either; Rin had simply texted him and Sesshomaru had ordered for her.

Rin was very interested in learning about the demon she was marrying. She could tell he was the type to remain quiet and alone, but he was obviously putting forth the effort to make sure she was happy and comfortable. For that she smiled warmly at him, something only her mother ever got to see since she'd closed up within herself.

She was so cute and innocent, and that smile she'd just given him almost made him want to smile...almost.

It would take a lot more to get Sesshomaru to smile. But he was pleased that everything was going smoothly, but they still had to get through desert.

* * *

Kagome pushed frantically at the button to call a nurse to her room. Hopefully there was a doctor on hand still. Her water had just broken, she'd already sent a text to Izyoi, Inutashio, Sesshomaru, and her family. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was disappointed that Inuyasha wasn't there with her, this was after all the birth of their first born child; but he'd proven to her that he did not want to be apart of such a magical moment, nor did he wish to have a roll in the moments that would come after.

Izyoi didn't take long to reach Kagome's side since she'd been having a chat with the receptionist. She immediately took her place haolding Kagome's hand as she did her breathing. The nurse arrived shortly after.

"Everything's going to be okay Kagome, just keep breathing." Izyoi murmured consolingly.

Inutashio arrived five minutes later. As did Sesshomaru, who was accompanied by a shy yet eager Rin. Kagome's family arrived a little while after them.

* * *

**AN: The baby is coming OMG!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"Speaking"

**Thoughts**

* * *

Inuyasha's mate mark burned; Kagome was in pain, he could feel it as he fought to keep his demon under control. All he could do was pray that she and the pup were okay.

* * *

Rin was of course quiet as Sesshomaru drove her home; despite how unusual their first date had ended. she'd had fun for the first time in years.

She'd been there when a new life was brought into the world. It had rained and thundered a bit when Izyoi had explained to her why little Hiro was born without his father present, but she'd managed to calm down when Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome had even allowed her to hold the baby, saying that he needed to see his auntie Rin too since she would be babysitting a lot.

Kagome was such a sweet person, Rin was positive that she'd be an amazing mother with or without Inuyasha.

Inuyasha...

If he could do something so terrible...what about Sesshomaru?

Inutashio had also done pretty much the same thing, but he'd ended up leaving both his wife and mistress in favor of marrying Izyoi (it had been a five page story in the news.)

Would Sesshomaru wind up repeating his father's mistakes like his brother?

_No...Sesshomaru is to honorable for that._ She answered her own question.

Sesshomaru was way too do something like that. Even if he didn't want to marry her in the first place, he was taking everything well and making the effort to get to know her. Perhaps in time they would reach a point where they were so comfortable with each other that they would be close friends.

She was too sensible to even consider that they would ever be in love with each other. She'd been told many times that it would be impossible for anyone to ever love her, and why should she get her hopes up for love?

She was a freak. She knew it was true enough people had told her so.

* * *

She had smiled warmly as she walked through her front door. Sesshomaru didn't drive off until she was safely inside and his sensitive ears picked up on the sound of the locks clicking into place.

She had been so beautiful holding Hiro, his demon growled in approval at the image. She was so happy when they'd said their goodbyes. He knew she would fit in just fine within his life and get used to being apart of a close family.

His thoughts temporarily shifted from his mate to the task at hand.

Sesshomaru had one more thing to do before he could go home.

* * *

The pup had his eyes and ears, but Kagome's hair and innocent face.

"My pup..." Inuyasha said in little more than a whisper.

Sesshomaru had brought him several pictures of the pup. "Kagome named him Hiro." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded and couldn't stop the small sad smile form forming as he looked at his mate holding their pup.

"Have you thought about what you plan to say to Kagome when you see her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm going to tell her the truth...no excuses, and then I'll get down on my knees like the dog I am and beg her for a second chance."

Sesshomaru stood to leave. "Tokyo general hospital, room 420" He said showing himself out and leaving Inuyasha to sit there stunned.

* * *

**AN: Were about to get into who and what Rin is, and why she'd been silent and alone for so long.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"speaking"

_thoughts_

**-Rin writing-**

* * *

**-Fine.-**

Rin wrote in response to her mother's earlier asked question.

**-I really enjoyed myself.-**

Her mother smiled. "Well, I'm pleased to hear that. I was quite tempted to skin your father for agreeing to such an arrangement."

**-I was upset at first, but Sesshomaru isn't bad company.-**

"I hope he isn't since it seems you've agreed to go through with the marriage."

**-Will you be attending the wedding?-** Rin wrote looking up at her mother with hopeful eyes.

"I am a Kami Rin, and I know that this has made things difficult what with my having to live in the heavens, and you struggling with your own powers," she said pulling her daughter into a hug. "But I would sooner renounce myself than miss your wedding...I'll even help with the dress selection."

Rin found herself smiling once again that night. Her mother never broke a promise.

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open when she heard the door to her room open. She had been resting and nursing Hiro.

"I-Inuyasha..." She whispered when she saw who it was."

The half demon didn't say anything. He simply moved to stand by her side and embraced her careful not to crush their son.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked around the empty room. He'd had a room cleaned for Rin, he wanted her to have a personal space of her own when she came to live with him. Of course he would also allow her to make changes of her own to the other rooms in the manor if she wished to do so, but this room would be her blank canvas.

_I am completely prepared for the arrival of my new wife._ He thought to himself proudly.

* * *

**R&R  
**

**Next Chapter is much longer.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Kagome remained completely silent as Inuyasha stood at the side of the bed equally as silent staring at Hiro in amazement.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked breaking the silence and shifting his attention to her now. "I was in agony earlier, I felt everything you were through our bond."

"I'm fine just sore." Kagome said burping Hiro.

"Kagome..."

"So hows Kikyo?" She asked interrupting him, "She chatted with me at the grocery store before I was brought here...she sound as though she was too happy with you."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, I realized how much of an idiot I am, and told her she was a mistake and a home wrecking whore." He said.  
"Good for her." Kagome said placing Hiro in the little baby bed. "Why have you come here Inuyasha?" She asked.  
"Well, the plan was to get down on my knees and beg like the dog that I am, but that won't work with you stuck in a hospital bed." He said.

Kagome arched an eyebrow, this was getting interesting.

"What were you going to be begging for?" she asked, "I can't really picture your pride or demon allowing you to beg for anything."

"Well, I had a whole speech and everything ready to try and coax you back home." He said using his long hair to cover his embarrassment.

"Well, why don't you go ahead and get down on your knees, and get down on your knees, after all it couldn't hurt to try." She said. It wasn't mean or sick that she was enjoying how miserable and lost he was without her...was it?

* * *

Rin slept very well that night, she and her mother having spent the majority of it eating chocolate and having girly conversations. It was one of the few moments that Rin liked being the daughter of Mother Nature.

The next morning she'd shocked the staff and nearly gave her father a heart attack when she ventured downstairs to join him for breakfast.

"So...did you enjoy your date last night?" Her father asked in a stammered attempt at making small talk.

Rin didn't fight the smile appearing on her face as she nodded. Her smile was apparently contagious since her father was soon sporting one as well.

"I'm glad that I finally did some good as your father." He said. It was no secret that Rin's father had no idea how to raise a demi-God, and it had always frightened him. And when Rin had suddenly gone from bubbly and energetic to depressed and secluded he'd blamed himself. But she was out of her room, leaving the house, and most importantly smiling again. That was a small victory for him.

_Perhaps Sesshomaru can get her talking again and solve the mystery of what happened to her._ He thought.

* * *

**R&R  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

The entire house was still trying to get used to Rin's presence as much as they were trying to get used to the abnormally nice weather surrounding the manor, and it had been almost a week.

Rin was completely oblivious to the confusion, her thoughts were completely on Sesshomaru and the changes that would soon be coming about in her life.

Would she still be happy after they said 'I do'?

_Or is Sesshomaru one of those guys who acts all good and honorable, but behind closed doors he'd turn into a nightmare?_ She shook the thought away, these troubling thoughts about her future kept plaguing her the closer the wedding date got. Things were going to be difficult in the near future if she didn't remain positive.

_Perhaps I've just got pre-wedding jitters_... She thought as she sat back down at her sewing machine working on her favorite hobby. _I should speak with someone about this, before I make myself sick from stressing out so much._ She sighed closing up the end to the pillow she'd made the day before.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked over the book Rin's family had made for him for the fourth time that day.

"There is nothing in here about hobbies or recreational activities." He glared at the material. It was understandable that they wouldn't have any idea what she liked since up until recently Rin had never left her room.

"I'll just have to take her shopping after our honeymoon and during if I want to get any useable ideas for her welcome celebration." He decided.

Sesshomaru was having a little party to welcome Rin to his home and family. His family wold also be in attendance to get to know her a bit better and form their own bonds with her. Rin was his mate and he was going to make sure she stayed safe, happy, comfortable, and that she felt loved at all times.

"Only one more week." He said pleased that he would soon have his mate.

* * *

**Next chapter is trying on dresses and delving deeper into Rin's problem and powers, oh and more of her mother Yay!  
**

**R&R Please**


	12. Chapter 12

"Speaking"

**-Rin writing-**

* * *

Izyoi had picked the biggest most expensive dress shop in the city.

Rin and her mother had arrived using her mother's favorite mode of transportation...flight, and startled her soon to be mother-in-law when they landed gracefully in front of the store.

"Hi, I'm Izyoi. Sesshomaru's step mother!" Izyoi said cheerfully shaking the hand of Rin's mother.  
"I am Mother Nature, but you can call me Kira." Rin's mother smiled.

Rin noticed another woman sitting on the couch by the run way. She looked like Sesshomaru and was clearly an Inu demon.

_Well she doesn't appear to be too friendly...or happy to be here at all._ Rin thought.

"This is Inukimi...Sesshomaru's mother." Izyoi said with much less enthusiasm.  
"I do not approve of my son marrying this mortal." Inukimi said snobbishly.

"My daughter is not mortal!" Kira snapped jumping to her daughter's defense, "and in all honestly I don't approve of her marrying something as weak as a demon."

Rin and Izyoi silently watched silently as the two women glared at each other with so much hate.

"Who are you to speak to me in such a manner?" Inukimi demanded clearly not happy with Kira's tone.

"I'm a Kami!" Kira snapped glowing with power as a wave of thunder rolled shaking the entire city.

If possible Inukimi grew paler at the display of power and decided that it would be in her best interests to just shut up.

And with that everyone's attention switched back to Rin, since the day was after all supposed to be all about her.

* * *

Inuyasha was back to visit Kagome only to enter her room and find her up and packing her things, and Sesshomaru waiting patiently.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Kagome and Hiro can go home now, and I am giving them a ride." Sesshomaru answered.  
"I can do that!" Inuyasha said quickly.  
"That is up to Kagome." Sesshomaru told him.

Kagome, after thirty minutes of Inuyasha begging (much to Sesshomaru's amusement.) had agreed to let him give her a ride.

"Kagome...we still need to talk about when you'll be coming back home." Inuyasha said as he drove to the address Kagome had given him.

"Who said that I was going to move back in with you?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"You...you forgave me." He answered confused. Kagome had indeed forgiven him after seeing how miserable and truly sorry he was.

"True." Kagome said, "but that doesn't change what you did, I still don't trust you. I still want a divorce, but I will allow you visitation rights to see Hiro."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

"So what's bothering you?" Kira asked. Rin had been off and not as enthusiastic as they had helped her pick out the perfect dress, and both Kira and Izyoi could tell something was up.

**-I keep having terrible thoughts about after I'm married.-** She wrote.

"Like what?" Izyoi asked.

**-Like he's just pretending to be such a good and caring person, and that I'll be miserable.-**

The two women looked at Rin completely understanding what she was trying to say.

"Every woman feels this way at some point before getting married sweetie." Kira said, "You're just nervous."

"And I can assure you that Sesshomaru isn't pretending." Izyoi added, "he's actually really happy to have found his mate. He's been working really hard to prepare his home for your arrival...he was grumbling because he didn't know if you had any hobbies or decorative preferences."

Rin was relieved to hear that she was worried over nothing and not making a huge mistake, and was happy and content for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sesshomaru was finally done.

He'd done everything he could do to make Rin feel comfortable in his home without her actually being present.

_Perhaps I'll surprise her with an outing this evening..._He thought. _Perhaps she'll be happy to see me after trying on dresses all day._

* * *

**AN: Kira 1 Inukimi 0. R&R  
**


End file.
